Stop Running, Little Boy
by Hopes2High
Summary: The way 'Run Away, Little Boy' should have went. TRORY.
1. Point Being

**So I was watching ABC family today and the episode 'Run Away, Little Boy' was on. And as I was watching it, I was thinking I don't like the way that ended. So I have decided to do a little editing of my own.**

**Quote in italics are from the show**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!

* * *

**

"_Look, things are really good for me and Dean right now, and I don't want anything to mess that up. Especially not something that meant nothing at all to me and I wished had never happened in the first place_." Rory explained.

The minute the words slipped from her lips she regretted them. That kiss, That one kiss had meant a lot to her. More than any kisses she'd shared with Dean, that was the sad part. Deep down she could have cared less if things between her and Dean were screwed up.

She noticed Tristan's face fall as her sentence registered in his mind. "_So things are going good for you too, huh_?" He said trying to regain the nonchalance in his voice.

At this point Rory didn't trust her voice to obey her so she just hesitantly nodded. "_Good, that's good_." He told her.

Rory could tell he wasn't sincere, She was glad he wasn't. That gave her a little hope that she wasn't completely wrong in assuming her liked her.

Tristan turned and started walking towards his locker and against Rorys better judgment she followed. She was with Dean, She loved Dean. Didn't she?

"_Are you all right?" _She asked. He looked a little pale, of course the way his jaw practically hit the ground when she told him their kiss didn't mean anything she understood why.

"_Yeah, I think somehow I'll recover from the great romance between you and the Beave" _He shot back bitterly. Rory mentally laughed at Tristan calling Dean the Beave.

Then her thoughts drifted, If it was such a great romance why did she spent more of her time thinking about Tristan DuGrey than she did about her own boyfriend.

"_A lot of stuff's been going on with you lately, huh?" _She questioned trying to free her mind of the thought that just ran through her head.

"_Meaning_?" He spat. He didn't want to talk to her anymore, Not after she pretty much put a dagger through his heart. "Coincidence that we're playing Romeo and Juliet, Isn't it?" Tristan thought to himself.

"_Just, you know, the car thing, the suspension thing, a lot of drama._" Rory elaborated.

"_Well I get bored easily_." Tristan snapped still aimlessly sorting through books in his locker to try and avoid eye contact with her.

"That's what I am afraid of." She muttered under her breath. "What!" Tristan's head shot up from his locker upon hearing this comment. "I said, _Just doesn't really seem like you_."

"_And you know me now_?" He questioned. He was tired of her being so nice to him when in all reality she was just going to go running into Bag Boy's arms. It pissed him off that the reputation he had worked hard for wasn't helping him with the one girl he wanted. The one girl he needed.

"_I know you don't get suspended for stupid pranks_." She reasoned, She knew she really didn't have a right to be prying into his personal life. After all they weren't very close but she still knew this wasn't him.

"_I pulled stuff like that before I knew Duncan and Bowman, all right?_"

"_Well, if you did, you didn't get caught. You're getting caught a lot_." Rory told him.

"_Your point being?"_ He asked slamming his locker door shut. He was officially angry. He didn't want her to care, He didn't want her to dissect his actions. That wasn't her job, She had a boyfriend to analyze.

"My point being…" She trailed of while he stared at her expectantly. "My point being.." She tried again but still nothing came to mind except that she cared about him. She didn't want him getting into trouble. She wanted him to be in class with her everyday annoying her, pestering her, making comments that made her blush.

Without thinking Rory pushed herself into his arms and kissed him.

Tristan backed himself against the lockers and held Rory tightly against him. He was caught off guard by her actions but that didn't mean they weren't welcomed. His only hope was that this didn't end up like the party, He couldn't handle that.

Lucky for him, it wasn't like the kiss they'd shared at the party. This one she didn't run away crying. This kiss she didn't pull away till she needed oxygen and even after she stopped kissing him she was still clinging to him.

"My point being I don't want you to keep getting kicked out of school, I don't want you not to be here everyday."

"Rory…" Tristan began but Rory stopped him. "I lied, I said that the kiss meant nothing when it was the farthest thing from the truth. That kiss meant more to me than you'll ever know."

"Wow." He said looking at her with a smirk on his face. "What? Surprised that I do actually like you?" She joked.

"No, I am surprised the bell rang five minutes ago and you haven't gone running to class."

Rory laughed "Your worth the tardy slip." She got on her tip toes and planted another kiss on his lips. "What about Bag Boy? Your still going out with him, He thinks you love him. I saw you tell him."

"I told him I loved him and I do, But I am not in love with him." Rory said resting her head on his chest.

* * *

**I know it has a specific name but this story is a series sort of, It is going to go through the whole episode but I don't really have time to do the whole thing right now. It won't take me more than two days to get the rest of this up.**

**I have to get ready for the last day of school tomorrow! Tell me what you think of this! Please Review!**


	2. Good Enough

**I'm glad you all liked this, Thanks for all the reviews! They made my day twice as great!**

**Once Again, Quotes from the show are in Italics**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!

* * *

**

"_Taking pity on your burger_?" Lorelai asked as she sat with her daughter at Luke's Diner.

"_Not hungry_." Rory responded shortly. Lorelai was taken back. First because well Gilmore's were always hungry and second by the mood her daughter seemed to be in.

"_Honey, you've got to eat. You're gonna kill yourself in a couple of hours, you really need your strength_." Lorelai joked hoping to get Rory to snap out of the mood she'd been in since she came home from school.

"_Ha ha_." she deadpanned. Rory was afraid to tell her Mom about her newly acquired relationship with Tristan. Her mom liked Dean, She didn't want her to be disappointed in her.

"_Maybe Dean won't even come tonight._" Lorelai offered and that seemed to catch Rory's attention.

"Mom.." Rory trailed off. "_All right, that's it. This afternoon we are going to engage in some intensive retail therapy to bring you out of this funk_"

"_No Thanks" _Rory declined. She wasn't upset, She just was confused and frustrated with the whole situation.

"_I mean it. Today is the day we finally spring for the Powerpuff girl shotglasses._"

"Mom, There is something I gotta tell you." Rory said slowly receiving a odd look from her mother.

"When I was around your age and said that to my mother…Your not pregnant are you?" Lorelai joked. "No mom, But I do have something to tell you on the relationship front."

"Oh well then, enlighten Mommy."

"Well, I was at school and I was talking to Tristan. I asked him not to say anything to Dean about our kiss at the party. Then I told him that it didn't mean anything and I didn't exactly mean it…" Rory began.

"What did you mean?" Lorelai asked curiously.

"Well, It's just I thought that the kiss didn't mean anything to me but I was lying to myself. It did mean something, it meant a lot."

"Ok, Ror. What else happened?" Lorelai questioned. She could tell Rory was hesitant to tell her.

"Oh, Um.. Tristan he's been getting into a lot of trouble lately and even though it wasn't any of my business I pried and asked him about it." Rory explained.

"True Gilmore Girl Fashion… Continue." Lorelai urged.

"Well, He asked my what my point was, why I cared and I couldn't think of anything except that I cared about him…Then instead of using words I used my mouth…and quite possibly my tongue." Rory admitted blushing.

Lorelai laughed, Her daughter, The girl dubbed Mary was admitting that she had kissed a guy to convey a feeling and was embarrassed about it.

"So you want to be with Tristan, Hun that's fine. You can't be with someone that you don't feel passionate about. You need the butterflies and if Dean doesn't give them to you then you shouldn't be with him."

"Your not…Disappointed in me?" Rory questioned hopefully. "God no, Rory. You have good judgment on a persons character. If you think Tristan is worthy of your attention than he is. I am not going to question you."

"Thanks mom." Rory smiled relieved that her mother understood. "However, You need to tell Dean. It's not fair to lead him on."

Rory nodded. She had to tell Dean, She didn't want to hurt him but she couldn't string him along.

* * *

Rory was sitting on the bench in front of Miss Patty's studio when Tristan pulled up. She ran to him and gave him a quick peck on the lips before backing away cautiously.

"I don't have cooties, Mary." He whispered with a smirk on his face. "I know that, But I haven't broke up with Dean yet. I couldn't get a hold of him."

Tristan nodded, He understood that she didn't come into this …whatever it was without baggage. Hell he had his own personal set, carry on an all.

Rory notices the look of uneasiness on his face. "Don't worry. After tonight, It's me and you. Unless, That's not what you want…"

Tristan grabbed Rory around the waist and pulled her close to him. "That's exactly what I want, It's what I've always wanted." He said seriously erasing any doubts from her mind.

"Ok." She whispered meekly giving him a hug.

As the pulled away Rory caught a glimpse of Dean coming over to them. "I'll be right back." She promised. Tristan smiled and assured her that he'd be waiting.

"Hey Dean." Rory greeted him. "Hey, Ror." He said trying to give her a kiss but she backed away before he could.

"Can we talk?" She asked. Dean just nodded hesitantly, Usually the words 'Can we talk' never turned out well.

"Over the past few days…some things have changed…I care about you, I really do. I want you to be happy but I can't be the one to make you happy." She ventured.

"Yes, You can Rory. I love you." Dean argued. "Dean, I love you to but I'm not in love…" Rory said but she flinched as the words escaped her mouth. She could have found words that weren't so harsh, weren't so to the point.

"This is because of Tristan isn't it? I knew it was only a matter of time before your snobby friends from Chilton would influence you to date that jerk!" Dean yelled loud enough for Tristan to hear him.

Rory looked back at Tristan and shook her head pleading with him not to go over there and make matters worse.

"Dean, Tristan is a nice person, It just took me a while to see that. I don't have a lot of friends at Chilton and the ones I do have don't want me going out with Tristan, It's my choice." Rory yelled angrily.

Dean glared at Tristan then cast a look at Rory "Fine go off and be with him, He'll get bored. Your not good enough for him, you not good enough for anyone." Dean spat before turning and walking away.

Rory stood in shock, She expected Dean to be hurt be she didn't expect him to say such horrible things to her. She slowly made her way back to Tristan who was sitting on the bench she was previously occupying.

They sat in silence before he wrapped his arms around her and whispered "He's wrong, I'm the one whose not good enough for you."

Rory didn't say anything just leaned further into him, He made her problems disappear. Of course Rory's comfort was short lived.

"Oh My God!" She heard a voice shriek.

* * *

**Obviously only one more chapter left...Sorry it's taking me longer to get up than I thought it would.**

**Can we all tell that I don't like Dean and I think he's a jerk? Because if you can't you will in the next chapter (Laughs evilly)**

**I'll give you one guess on who the voice was haha!**

**Anyways, Please Review!**


	3. Robes Pierre

**I didn't think you guys would like this story so much! I'm glad you do! Thank you to everyone who reviewed! You guys are amazing.**

**There was only ONE person who guessed who the scream was correctly…Congrats ****Kat86**** and !**

**Emerald-Mistress****: Thanks for the sweet review! I'm glad I got you to like a Trory story!**

**Thing to know: Some of the quotes that I used were used earlier in the episode than in my story and they aren't in order, Sorry! But every chapter needs to have some authentic quotes! **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**

* * *

**

"Oh My God!" Rory heard a voice shriek She looked up to see a very shocked Madeline who ran back in the direction in which she came from.

"Oh no." Rory muttered under her breath and broke out of Tristans grasp. Tristan looked at her "What?"

"Madeline is here, Which means Paris and Louise aren't far behind." Rory grumbled. "Sorry Ror, Is that supposed to mean something?" Tristan asked.

"YES! Shall we remember the time that I set her up on a date with you and then you proceeded to tell her that you were better off being friends?"

"Which was true, There was no spark." Tristan shrugged. "Tristan! That's not the point! Paris hates me because of it. She will now officially make my life a living hell because of this.." She said motioning to the space between them.

"Your not going to be with me because of Paris?" Tristan questioned. "Well, This would be the first time a girl dumped me because of another girl standing in the way." He reasoned out loud.

Rory laughed, His tone was casual with a hint of amusement in it. "I am not letting Paris Gellar get in the way of me and you. But just so you know she will make our lives a living hell."

"I think I can manage the Reign of Terror Paris will impose on us, After all I've been going to school with her since I was in pre-k. I swear she's going to be the next Robes Pierre."

"That's not nice!" Rory tried to sound serious but let a laugh escape. Tristan leaned down to kiss Rory but she pulled away when she saw Paris, Madeline and Louise heading her way.

"So, Looks like Mary found her corrupter after all." Paris snapped. Looking disgustedly at Rory and Tristan

"_Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned_." Louise muttered. "_What'd you say_?" Paris asked.

"Nothing." Louise and Madeline both held their laughter in. "I think you guys make a cute couple." Madeline commented receiving a glare from Paris.

"Thanks." Rory blushed. She wasn't used to that label yet, Not with Tristan at least. "Alright enough of this, Let's get to work. We have to do this tomorrow." Paris dismissed.

"Where's Brad?" Louise asked. "I'm right here."

"When did you get here?" She asked. "I came in the same car as you." He told her. Louise just shrugged and went back to observing Tristan and Rory.

Louise might be Paris's best friend but she liked Rory, Rory had spunk something she could respect. She could see that Tristan liked Rory, He always had. She might not understand all of Paris's sarcastic comments but she knew love when she saw it, and Rory and Tristan were in it.

"Rory! Stop gazing at lover boy and get ready to die!" Paris yelled impatiently. Louise and Madeline just laughed.

Rory quickly laid down on the makeshift tomb and closed her eyes. She didn't want to anger Paris any more than she already had.

"ACTION!" Paris shouted in Tristan's ear. He flinched but decided to keep his comments to himself. For once in his life Tristan didn't want to provoke Paris Gellar.

Tristan leaned over Rory "_Here's to my love. Oh true apothecary, thy drugs are quick. Line?_" He wasn't provoking her, he really didn't know the line. He hadn't exactly put much effort into learning them.

" _Thus with a kiss, I die. How hard is that to remember?"_ Paris ranted. "Harder than you'd think?" he smirked.

"_You say 'Thus with a kiss, I die.' Then you kiss her and die. Why are you smiling? You think this is a joke? The performance is tomorrow._"

"_Wait, tomorrow? Oh my God. I totally missed it the first 47 times you said it_." Tristan goaded.

"_I warned you. I am not going to fail this because of you. I will replace you with Brad in a second._" Paris threatened.

"_Oh, dear God, no_." Brad muttered.

"_Can we just get through the scene_?_" _Rory asked aggravated that she had been laying there for five minutes and they weren't even half way through the scene.

"_Lie down, you're dead_." Paris said silencing her. "_We all are_." Louise murmured.

"_Fine. But yell line once more and you're out. Start memorizing." _Paris said with a pointed look in Brads direction.

"Here's to my love. Oh true apothecary, thy drugs are quick. Thus with a kiss, I die" Tristan said dramatically. He leaned forward and touched his lips to Rory's.

Once again Rory felt jolts of energy shoot through her body, It took all she had not to kiss him back.

"MY GOD! He's not as stupid as he looks!" Paris deadpanned. "_Oh, Paris, you hurt me. Do you no longer have any need for me at all?_" Tristan teased.

"Shove it, One more annoying comment comes from your mouth, Brads our leading man."

"_..Someone is letting her personal feeling interfere with her leadership_." Louise said in a sing-song voice.

"_My only feeling is that I don't wanna give the most important part to someone who can't even manage to stay in school._"

"That won't be a problem anymore Paris, I promise my attendance will be the highest it's been in…well in my whole academic career. Boy scouts honor!" Tristan told her placing three fingers up in the air.

"You were a boy scout?" Rory laughed. "Well…No, but every year my parents buy popcorn from the maids son, Who is a boy scout so…That makes me a boy scout by association."

"That is the worst logic ever." Paris stated flatly. "Can we be done for the day?" Madeline asked bored.

"We've only ran through it twice, Both times Tristan couldn't seem to remember his lines."

"I'll work on them tonight, I promise I will sound like Billy Shakespeare himself tomorrow. Just let us leave."

"Fine. But if we fail, I will make all of your lives a living hell." Paris threatened. "Opposed to?" Louise remarked.

"Lets go!" Paris ordered making her way back to the car leaving Rory and Tristan alone.

As soon as they were out of sight Tristan leaned in and kissed Rory with more passion that she'd ever had in a kiss. Dean never kissed her like this, He was always so careful. With Tristan it as gentle but still had power and emotion in it.

They broke away when they ran out of oxygen. Tristan rested her forehead on Rory's "I don't think Mary's an appropriate name for you anymore."

"Why's that?" Rory asked confused. "Because, No one that kisses like that can be considered a Mary."

"Shut up." Rory playfully hit is shoulder before leaning forward and kissing him again.

* * *

**Alright, So I know I said this was the last chapter, But it's not. I also didn't put inthe Dean thing I wanted to so that's next chapter as well.**

**Hope you all liked it, Please Review!**


	4. Forever in debt

**I'm so happy that you all liked this, I honestly didn't think it would get a very big response. Thanks for proving me wrong!**

**Thing to know: Some of the lines I used were not said by the same people as in the show. Just so you know. (Mainly because Dean isn't there and he said some of the lines)**

**Thanks to all my reviewers you guys are fantastic!**

**

* * *

**

"RORY! Tristan just pulled up!" Lorelai yelled looking out the window. "How do you know?" Rory shouted from her bedroom.

She had been nervous about Lorelai and Tristan meeting, After all Tristan was from the world that Lorelai ran away from.

"He's the only one I know that has a Porsche and would be visiting!" Lorelai laughed. "Oh right. Well I'll be out soon. BE NICE!"

Lorelai heard a knock at the door and quickly answered it. "BIBLE BOY!" she exclaimed brightly.

"Nice to meet you…Lorelai." Tristan greeted remembering Rory told him not to call her Ms. Gilmore. "Come in, Come in! Rory's being a diva and taking hours to get ready."

"She's got a little Naomi Campbell thing going on, I can respect that." Tristan joked. "You say that until she throws a phone at you."

Just then Rory came walking into the room tripping on her dress. "Whose throwing a phone?" She asked looking from her mother to Tristan and back again.

"Naomi Campbell." Lorelai told her. "Ah, Yes. I might take a page out of her book incase Paris gets out of hand."

"You can use my cell." Tristan offered. "I will take you up on that." She smiled before giving him a quick peck on the lips and turning towards her mother.

"You're my mother, You made my dress and yet you couldn't manage to hem it for me?" Rory asked.

Lorelai smirked "Well, Maybe I am intentionally trying to make you fall on your face in front of all those people because when I was seventeen I had a daughter and couldn't play Juliet."

"Or maybe you got lazy and didn't want to alter the length." Rory shot back. "That's that too." Lorelai admitted.

"Well mom we've gotta get going, See you there." Rory said gathering her things and giving her mom a hug goodbye.

"I'll be the one booing and throwing tomatoes." Lorelai laughed and waved goodbye to Tristan.

Rory and Tristan were halfway to Chilton before they said anything. "Your mom and you've got that whole banter thing down to a science."

"Years of practice." Rory smiled. "And speaking of practice did you go over your lines?"

"Yes Rory, I went over my lines. I could give Leo a run for his money." He smirked grabbing her hand in his. Rory smiled it was a simple gesture but it meant a lot to her.

"That would make me Claire Danes, I could live with that, Although she did do The Mod Squad. Not one of her best roles."

"I agree." Tristan said. He needed to ask Rory something seriously, He didn't want her to laugh at him. "Hey, Ror?"

"Yes Trissy?" She said. "Trissy?" he questioned. "Well you see, I'm trying to think of nick names for you. But Trissy only seems like that type of name I'd use to make fun of you. Anyways, What did you need?"

Tristan laughed, He'd never went out with a girl like Rory. She had quirks and she wasn't afraid to sound silly. Tristan liked that, It meant he could be himself around her.

"I was just wondering, You know that I'm not seeing other girls, right? That I consider you my girlfriend." He said shyly.

Rory smiled and squeezed his hand. She knew Tristan didn't usually date exclusively. "That's good because I kind of, Sort of consider you my boyfriend."

"Alright, As long as we are on the same page." he said relieved that she didn't make him feel like an idiot for confirming it.

He lifted her hand and kissed it, "I'm glad you didn't run away crying the other day."

"Me to Tris, Me to." Rory told him "TRIS! That's a good nick name, See I told you I'd find one!" She said victoriously.

"Way to kill a moment, Mary."

Lorelai, Lane and Lorelai were all watching what they thought was supposed to be Romeo and Juliet.

"_Ooh, ooh. He jests at scars that never felt a wound. But, soft! What light through yonder window breaks? It is the east, and Juliet is the sun." _A voice from the stage said.

"_Are you sure this is Shakespeare?" _Sookie asked. "_What's with all the grunting_?" Lane added.

Lorelai shrugged "_I wish Luke was here, he could translate for us_."

"Shakespearian is hard enough to understand with out all the groans and grunts." Sookie muttered.

Rory walked up behind them "_Hey_."

"_Oh honey, look at you! You look like a princess! Doesn't she look like a princess?_" Sookie squealed excitedly.

"_Yeah, she looks beautiful_." Tristan said coming up from behind them and wrapping his arms around her waist.

"_Mom made the dress." _Rory blushed. "_Not to mention the girl inside it." _Lorelai quipped.

"_Hello, Gross._" Rory exclaimed with a disgusted look on her face.

"Tristan, This is Sookie my moms friend and Lane my best friend. Sookie and Lane this is Tristan, My boyfriend." Rory said changing the subject.

"Oh he's cute, You have such good taste in guys." Sookie smiled. Lane just nodded approvingly.

"_I'm getting kind of nervous_." Rory admitted. "_Oh, you're gonna be great_." Lane assured her.

"Thanks. We've gotta go get ready." Rory said giving everyone a hug and walked off holding Tristans hand tightly.

"So Lore, What do you think of him?" Sookie asked. "I like him, Rory gets this goofy smile when she talks to him and she told me he gives her butterflies. Something I'm not sure she ever got with Dean."

"Plus he's cute." Lane added and they all laughed.

"YOU TWO ARE LATE! I said to be on time, But could you to grasp that concept, No!" Paris shrieked as she paced back and forth.

"_Paris, calm down_." Rory tried to sooth. Just then Tristans cell phone began to ring and he excused himself.

"_We are going to fail_." Paris muttered. "_We're not going to fail_." Rory assured her.

"_Do you think Harvard accepts people who fail Shakespeare? They don't. I don't have the numbers on it or anything, but I feel pretty secure in saying, you fail Shakespeare, you don't get into Harvard_."

"Your going to get into Harvard. I promise." Rory sighed. "Yeah, Like your promises mean much. WHERE'S TRISTAN?"

"I don't know, His phone rang and he left." Rory explained. "You're his new girlfriend, You should know where he is!" Paris exclaimed.

"I'm his girlfriend not his keeper." Rory snapped.

"_I knew he was going to do this, but no one wanted to listen to me. It was all, let's make Tristan Romeo, he's hot_."

"Paris, Will you chill out! I'm here, I'm dressed, I know my lines. It's all good." Tristan said returning dressed in his Romeo costume.

"It's all good my ass." Paris muttered before stalking off. "Where were you? I thought Paris was going to decapitate me on your behalf."

"Sorry Ror, It was Duncan. Apparently him and Bowman got into some trouble. I think I should be thanking you." He told her leaning down to kiss her tenderly.

"Why, What do I possible have to do with Duncan and Bowman, What does it involve?" Rory asked confused. "Well It is _Involving Duncan and Bowman, and Bowman's dad's safe._"

"_Oh no_." Rory stated. "_I mean, Bowman had a key. It was supposed to be no big deal. And the crazy silent alarm kicked in_." Tristan explained.

"They _broke into Bowman's dad's safe?_" Rory questioned. Tristan nodded "_Stupid_" Rory remarked causing Tristan to nod again.

"If it weren't for you, I would have been with them. They asked me to go with them and help." Tristan explained.

"Well then I guess you are forever in my debt." Rory smirked. "I guess I am, But I gotta tell you it isn't such a bad place to be."

Tristan leaned down and pulled Rory into him kissing her deeply. "Save it for the stage, We're on!" Paris told them.

"Good Luck, Babe." Tristan said kissing her again quickly. "Break a Leg, Trissy." Rory teased before walking on to the darkened stage.

The scene went on without a hitch. Everything went smoothly. Tristan remembered every single one of his lines and Paris though she tried couldn't find something to complain about.

"You were amazing! I've never seen someone play dead so well!" Lorelai said running up and hugging Rory.

After pulling away Lorelai walked over and hugged Tristan, Which caught him off guard but he returned it never the less. "You were great too, Of course for kissing a dead girl that kiss did seem to linger a bit longer than normal." She teased.

Tristan laughed he wished his parents were like this, Hell he wished his parents cared enough to show up, much less tease him about his performance.

"You wanna come with us to Luke's then have a movie night? If your parents don't mind?" Lorelai offered.

"I have a feeling my parents could probably care less, I'd love to." He smiled gratefully.

"Alrighty then, You guys change and what not and I'll meet you there." Lorelai said giving a wave goodbye and disappearing into the crowd with Sookie following,

Tristan and Rory parked his car at her house then decided they were going to walk over to Luke's.

"Your mom's really cool with me staying here tonight?" Tristan asked as the walked down the street hand in hand.

"Yes, For the eight hundredth time, She wouldn't have offered if she minded." Rory said in mock annoyance and leaned into him further.

"And your ok with me staying here tonight?" Tristan questioned. "Me? Actually no, The thought of you being there when I wake up is sickening." Rory teased.

"You wound me, Mary." Tristan said dramatically. "I thought you were going to quit the Mary thing?"

"Nah, Your always going to be my Mary." Tristan assured her. Rory just laughed "Just as long as I'm your something."

"You two are sickening really, Did you already give it up to him Rory? Is that why your all lovey dovey with him?" Dean said from behind them.

"Excuse me?" Rory said turning around still wrapped in Tristan's arms protectively.

"Well, You were never that fond of public displays of affection with me what makes Tristan so different? Either you've already had sex with him or you really are as shallow as the rest of your family and are looking at his trust fund." Dean ranted.

"I think you better leave." Tristan growled. "This is my town, not yours you really don't have much say in where I go or whom I speak to."

"Just leave me alone, Dean. We're done." Rory dismissed and began turning around when Dean grabbed her wrist and pulled her out of Tristans grasp.

"We're done when I say we're done, You won't leave me for him." He told her bitterly.

Tristan tapped him on the shoulder and as Dean looked up he punched him square in the face. Dean attempted to punch back but Tristan dodged every punch he throw. Finally Dean gave up.

"Fine, Go off and be with him. I won't be here when he gets bored with you." Dean said as he began to walk away.

Rory didn't say anything she just walked over and hugged Tristan. Tristan had never been the type of guy to defend a girls honor but there was just something about Rory Gilmore. First he got into a fight with Bag Boy at the Dance and now here he was once again punching the guy out.

"You Ok, Ror?" Tristan asked looking down at the girl wrapped in his arms. "Yeah, It's just I don't understand how he could think those things."

"He's a idiot Ror. He's hurt and not thinking logically. Just ignore him." He assured her. "Now lets get you to Luke's, before you go through coffee withdrawal."

Rory smiled "Let's go." They walked to Luke's hand in hand. Tristan was already falling for her, He had been since the day she knocked over Paris's project on her first day of Chilton. He was getting his chance to be with his Mary and he wasn't going to screw it up.

* * *

**That's a wrap! I had to have Dean being punched because what's a good story with out him getting his ass kicked at least once? **

**So anyways, I hope you liked it! Thanks for all the awesome reviews! **


End file.
